Thick Skulls
by Stellahxhluvr
Summary: Her parents had named her Deathless, a testament to the fact that she survived the harrowing pregnancy where her twin hadn't. Fem-skull


Her parents had named her Deathless, a testament to the fact that she survived the harrowing pregnancy where her twin hadn't. Fem-skull

**A/N: IK i have to update pandemonium. I swear i will soon. But my birthday passed and writing Lambo physically hurts me, so to put that off, I'll be focusing on some drabbleish type stories, revolving around a fem-skull.**

_Muerte._

Her parents had named her Khalida, deathless, when she was born. A testament to the fact that through the hardships of her mother's pregnancy, she had survived where her twin hadn't.

They had no idea how right they were.

* * *

Khalida was ten when she first found out she couldn't die. A hit and run on the streets she lived on.

She should have bled out. She should have died.

(She didn't)

* * *

The second time she almost drowned.

She had been in a pool in the family's summer home in Italy, when her swimsuit got caught in the drain.

She stayed under for thirty minutes before someone noticed.

She did not die.

She realized she would not die unless someone removed the fire in her lungs that told the world no every time the pain set in.

* * *

More than anything, Khalida disliked pain. Anything from the prick of a needle to a soccer ball to the head caused her to cry.

("She was a crybaby" The other children would taunt. But she was also immortal, so really. What was _pain)_

* * *

At the age of 15, Khalida discovered that her mother used to do stunts on a motorcycle.

"It was dangerous work," Her father said disapprovingly when she brought it up at dinner that night.

"But it was _fun_," Her mother whispered into her ear, a wild glint in her eye

(And as much as she loved her father, Khalida found it was her mother who understood her more.)

* * *

It turned out, in order to learn how to ride a motorcycle, she needed to tolerate the pain of falling.

(_But whenever she thought of pain she felt water filling her lungs and desperately clinging to life. She thought of the car barrelling down the street and the terrifying thought of leaving her parents_)

But whenever her mother spoke about doing stunts, about flying through the air with reckless abandon knowing that she would be just fine in the end, it filled Khalida with determination.

Her mother was beside her, she would not get hurt. Her mother would never know of her immortal child. She would only see a child who has escaped death twice and now sees danger as a game and pain as fear.

(She would never see the woman who laughed at a bullet through the head, yet cried if someone punched her. She would never meet Skull, the woman who death forgot.)

* * *

Khalida was eighteen the day her parents died.

For all she feared one day her fire would go out and she would be left as mortal as the rest of the world, she never stoped to consider that _her parents were still mortal._

Her dear mother and father, her guiding light and grounding earth, would die in a way that she could escape.

That they would die next to her, in a car that she had grown to associate with _safety_.

(They would die in a car crash, and she would not join them.)

* * *

Following the death of her parents, Khalida moved out of her old family home (though she never had the heart to sell it) and into a city.

She was skilled on her mother's bike, and did not fear falling from the ramp.

The circus troupe welcomed her with open arms.

(They were not her parents, but in the months she would spend there, she could call them _family_. And that was all that mattered.)

* * *

"Khalida, you need a new name." Zarya, a beautiful Russian aerialist, told her one night.

Khalida could not be bothered to respond. Her mother's bike needed a new paint job, and Zarya would continue talking even is Khalida never responded.

"Your name is lovely, don't get me wrong, but on stage, when the ringleader calls your name, there needs to be _magic_. Khalida is a wonderful name. But you need something that will _captivate them_."

As much as Khalida wanted to argue, she did have to admit hearing them call out Khalida the stunt woman was nowhere near as enchanting as hearing them call out Zarya's stage name : _Starlight, the soaring aerialist._

She gave a contemplative hum, to at the very least tell Zarya she had been listening, before getting back to work on her bike.

The next day she would decide on _Skull, the immortal stunt woman._

* * *

Khalida, or rather, Skull had been twenty-two when she realized that she could summon the flames that kept her alive outside of her body.

She remembered being cornered, the men in front of her looming over her with a knife, and she remembered thinking that she didn't want to feel _pain_ this way (though she knew it wouldn't kill her, it was still a disgusting thought) not by their hands.

And she remembered exploding in a bright flash of purple. The flames surrounding her multiplying and until it was she could feel it multiply something in the men surrounding her.

She watched them collapse, watched as she gave them what she could not herself recive.

(And then she threw up)

* * *

Khalida had violet eyes. She always wondered if that was the reason she was immortal. If her bright purple eyes gave her the gift of being deathless.

After seeing her flames for the first time, she realized that it was probably a byproduct of them. The purple that constantly saved her life bled into her very being.

The purple fire that lived in her lungs also lived in her eyes. Quiet, but violent and alive. Fighting to always keep breathing.

* * *

Once Skull _(Because Khalida would never take another life. Deathless meant she was neither touched by death nor brought it to those around her_) got over the utter repulsion of taking her first two lives, she was rather curious to see what her flames could do.

They obviously did _something_.

But they also didn't behave like a normal fire would, seeing as neither she nor any of the surrounding area had been burnt after the incident.

But part of her was wary of the fire in her lungs. (Because just the thought of it made her want to _take take take_. It made some part of her just let them spread and absorb into the area around her.

It made her want to claim the troupe as hers)

Curiosity killed the cat, they say.

(But this cat is immortal, and her lungs are filled with purple fire and her family is dead.)

* * *

"_And now watch as the Amazing and Immortal Skull does what no one has ever done before! Watch as I…_"

When Skull was performing, many said she was a completely different person.

Boisterous, boastful, annoying, very easy to read. These weren't things the troupe normally associated with her. But the moment she was on her bike in front of the crowd, she was a different person.

She commanded attention, and held it as she did death defying stunts that no sane man would ever attempt.

Off stage she would theory craft stunts so wild and dangerous, it was certainly a recipe for death, but when it counted. When all eyes were on her and the world was watching to see if she would fail.

Skull stared them in the face and said _watch me live._

* * *

Eventually, she had given in to the allure of violet.

Skull had given into the pull of her life giving flames, the heat that burned her lungs and kept sickness from touching her.

That kept the old, patient hands of death far away from her.

And she sat and learned.

Skull had never enjoyed being patient, not even as Khalida, but the fire was worth it.

Bringing the fire from her lungs was like channeling her own emotions. It was raw and primal and something she _wanted_. She wanted it so _badly_.

It called to her like a siren to a sailor, and she was helpless to resist.

* * *

Learning how to use her fire brought its own set of issues.

Mainly the mafia.

But what were mafia men to an immortal women?

(A lot, apparently)

**_A/N: Not really sure if I'll continue to update this. Might go into some Acrobaleno stuff, but _only _after I update Pandemonium I swear. Hope you enjoyed Skull's little miny story_**


End file.
